Sweeter than Cake
by TsumiUchiha
Summary: Misa thought she had the perfect relationship with Light, but what happens when L starts being the main person of her affections? How will Light take that?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy :) **

Disclaimer - I don't own Death Note. Sadface.

* * *

Light and Misa walked hand in hand down the street, Ryuzaki following silently behind them, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and a blank expression on his face.

"Ooh! Light! Let's go in here, Please?!" Misa begged, pointing to a large photo booth near the corner. Light looked over, and sighed lowly. There was no way he was going in there.

"Let's just head back." He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her back down the street. Misa frowned, and reluctantly complied, following behind him with a disappointed look on her face. Ryuzaki looked over at her, then quickly looked away and he suddenly felt very guilty. Light, seeing the action from the corner of his eye, looked over slightly to see his friend's gaze filled with such an intense fire, that when he noticed it, made his insides burn with jealousy.

Light snuck Misa closer to his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, grinning like the mad man he was.

But Misa didn't notice.

Misa was busy looking, more like staring, at Ryuzaki. Taking in his whole being, she noticed the way his hair hung in his eyes, the way the dark circles accentuated his light skin, when his tongue snaked out to wet his dry lips and-

Misa shook her head, she couldn't think that.. could she? She looked to her right, noticing Light's arm wrapped around her. She simply shrugged it off, twisting casually out of his grasp.

Her sudden action towards Light surprised the both of them. Light felt hurt, but Ryuzaki felt strangely happy.

When they arrived back at the headquarters, Light ran off to the investigation room, leaving Misa in the lobby with Ryuzaki. She was staring at the door Light silently disappeared through and started to tear up.

As Misa was about to leave, she felt two arms wrap around her waist, and pull her closer to a very warm, muscular chest. She looked up, and saw it was Ryuzaki.

Misa turned in his arms, and hugged herself to his chest, He held her tightly, fearing she would break into a million pieces if he were to let her go. They stayed like that awhile longer, and when she finally calmed down, is when he let her go. Looking down at her, he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Does Misa-san feel better now?" He asked in a soft voice, one he didn't think he could manage. Misa smiled.

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Ryuzaki.." She lightly kissed his cheek, and walked off to her room.

Ryuzaki stood there for a few more minutes, a very light but noticable blush on his cheeks.

He couldn't help but do a little inner dance.

He got a kiss.

* * *

Light watched the monitors carefully, his gaze settling on one, and the image was not one he liked.

Ryuzaki was comforting Misa.

He'd never seen Ryuzaki love, or comfort, another person but himself. And why he should get to touch Misa like that was out of the question. Misa was his, she belonged to him! Light angrily left the room, muttering under his breath.

"Misa belongs to me.. Not L.. "

He narrowed his eyes.

"I need her eyes! She needs to eliminate L!"

Light walked into a room, slamming the door behing him with a defining echo.

* * *

Misa sat silently on her bed. She knew Ryuzaki was watching her, like he had done at that time every night, for the past two months. She looked to the nearest camera, and smiled softly.

"Ryuzaki, if you're there, call my cell?" Misa called out, but just loud enough that the camera's mic could pick up her voice.

A few seconds after her request, her phone buzzed on the table next to her.

"Misa-san, what do you need?" His low voice rang through her head, and she smiled.

"I'm lonely." He blinked.

"Would Misa-san like my company?"

Misa smiled wider, "If Ryuzaki wouldn't mind, Misa would love company!"

"I'll see you soon then." Ryuzaki hung up, and headed to the floor Misa's room was on. He silently entered the room, and from the time it took him to walk from his office to her room, she had fallen asleep, curled up to her pillows. Ryuzaki watched her silently, thinking if he should stay or not. After all, he was the great L, he should be solving the Kira case, not bending to her every whim.

He shrugged off the idea, and walked over to her bed. He gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face, and very softly placed a kiss to her cherry red lips. He slowly stood, but just enough to sit on her bed, pullig her gently into his lap. Ryuzaki gently stroked her hair, and with his fingertips, brushed her arm softly. He jumped abit when her arms snaked around his waist, but quickly calmed down.

"Mmm.. Ryuzaki.. "

He looked down at the sleeping girl in his lap, and blushed lightly. She was dreaming, and it was about him!

Ryuzaki moved so he was laying on his back, and Misa was resting on his chest. Je wrapped his arms tightly around her, and whispered in her ear.

"Sweet dreams, Misa-san." He whispered, and in a lower voice, "I.. I love you."

In her dream, Misa smiled. She had heard him speak the three words she had longed to hear from Light, but had never got. She sleepily opened her eyes, and saw his were closed. She tilted her head slightly so that her lips were level with his ear.

"I love you too." She whispered softly, running a hand through his raven hair. Ryuzaki's hand stroked her back affectionately, occasionaly gliding over her waist and perfect curves.

Misa sighed contently, a breathtaking smile on her lips. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her once again.

That night, her dreams were nothing but perfect.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back, guys! I was cleaning out my room, and I found this story I wrote while still in high school, so I decided to post it. Please, don't judge to harshly. Read&Review! **


	2. Misunderstood

**A/N: Hello lovies! I come with another chappie, I hope the last one was okay :) And I hope you enjoy this one! Warning, may be some violence :p  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.  
**

**Italics = Thoughts**

* * *

Ryuzaki woke up the next morning, and found himself laying in Misa's bed, with Misa laying wrapped up in his arms beside him. He gently pulled his arms away from her little form and stood from the bed silently, careful not to wake her as he walked out of her room. Ryuzaki made his way back up to the investigation room and everyone turned to look at him with smug expressions, everyone but Light.

"So, Ryuzaki.. Do Misa's lips taste good?" Light said bitterly, "From here, looks like you couldn't get enough."

Ryuzaki gasped, and inwardly cursed himself. He'd forgotten about the camera's and bugs that had been set-up in her room.

Without responding to Light's question, he quietly walked to his chair, and took his usual position. He stuck his thumb in his mouth innocently as he read over some information from various files.

'_Don't bother hiding it Light Yagami... Kira... I will have proof, and then, I can finally put you away.' _

Ryuzaki looked over at Light, studying him closely.

'_Soon, L, soon you'll die, and this world will surrender and fall to Kira's will..' _

Light looked over, meeting Ryuzaki's cold stare.

They stared at each other a few seconds longer, before someone else broke their concentration, making them both look away.

"Liiiiiiiight!" He winced, and rested his head in his hands, painfully feeling anther migraine coming on; "Not now, Misa! I'm busy." Light snapped at her, making the girl stop dead in her tracks.

"You're always busy! You have no time for Misa!" She screamed angrily at him, glaring long and hard before turning and walking back to her room, fighting tears the entire way.

"Light-kun, Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Ryuzaki asked blankly, dropping sugar cube after sugar cube into his tiny cup of tea.

"No. I don't think I was harsh enough!" Ryuzaki sighed as Light promptly stood and stomped out of the room. He sat for a few seconds more, then stood and started to follow after him, heading straight to Misa's room.

* * *

Misa was curled under her soft comforter, sobbing quietly to herself. She was so out of it, she didn't hear her door open. Her visitor made their way to her bed, and sat next to her. She peeked her head out, and saw it was Light.

She gasped and hid her face in her pillow, childishly wishing he would disappear into thin air.

Light watched her with faint amusement, he lightly stroked her hair in a mocking gesture, which oozed with fake affection.

"Misa, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Light spoke as gently as he could, trying not to gag at how nice he was trying to be. He lifted her head and possessively pushed his lips against her's. Misa gasped and tried to pull away, but Light wasn't having that. He slid a hand into her hair, tightly gripping it so she couldn't move.

At that exact moment, Ryuzaki entered her room.

He gasped aloud when he saw Misa kissing light, he then quickly shut his mouth when two sets of eyes looked in his direction. Light smirked, looks like he hit a soft spot. Excellent. Misa paled when she saw Ryuzaki, and scrambled to get away from Light.

"R-Ryuzaki! I.. I can explain!"

"No need, Miss Amane. I know what I saw. I won't interrupt again." He said lowly, voice cracking with how much pain he was feeling. The hurt and betrayal were clear in his eyes, and he quickly left before he could see more. Light looked at Misa, then quietly followed Ryuzaki.

Misa was once again, left alone.

* * *

Ryuzaki quickly walked back to his room, blinking back his tears every few seconds. He pulled out a key from his back pocket and unlocked the door, throwing it open to find Watari setting a bowl of ice cream on the table. He bowed to Ryuzaki and slid past him, leaving the room, and closing the door behind him.

Ryuzaki didn't touch the bowl of chocolate ice cream at all. For once, he didn't crave anything sweet, he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

When he saw Light kissing Misa, he felt heartbroken. He wanted to slap him for touching His Misa with those vile and tainted lips.

Ryuzaki slowly made his way to his cold bedroom, and laid down, curling up on his side and innocently sucked on his lip as the let the tears slide down his cheeks.

* * *

Mogi and Matsuda anxiously looked at one last time before leaving, He hadn't moved from his place on his bed for almost three days. He didn't talk, he didn't eat, he refused to move at all. All he could do, was lay there and stare blankly at the wall. Everyone, with the exception of Light, worried about him.

Mogi and Matsuda especially, were worried about Misa. She was in the same position as Ryuzaki, refusing to do anything and refusing to speak.

'_What the hell has this world come too?' _Matsuda scratched his head, thoroughly confused.

Misa was sad, Ryuzaki wouldn't talk to her. No matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't say a word. He'd ignore her completely. Ryuzaki, however, was sad because he felt that on some level, Misa loved him. He felt that for once, he could finally be happy. That was, until he saw the kiss between her and Light. After that, nothing seemed possible anymore.

Light was happy. He had successfully broke whatever relationship Misa had with Ryuzaki. Whether it was love, or friendship, they had nothing to do with one another now.

His plan, was slowly coming together.

Everyone else, was just confused as hell.

...

...

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of another chapter, somehow I feel this wasn't as good as the first, but hey, can't blame me for trying :)  
**

**Read and review please! It would mean a lot to me!  
**


	3. Judgement

**A/N: Annnnd I'm back! :) I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and enjoy this one as well. Remember, more reviews will make me update faster! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.  
**

* * *

"So, what's your plan?" Matsuda asked, looking over at Light.

"Well, we all know Ryuzaki likes Misa, correct?"

Everyone nodded; "Hai."

"Well, all we need to do is-"

Light was cut off by the sound of automatic doors opening, looking over, He saw it was Misa who walked in.

She didn't run up to him, screaming, like she usually would. Instead, she walked over while looking down at her feet, and stayed as silent as possible.

"Morning, Misa-Misa!" Matsuda said happily, Misa muttered a small 'hello' as she walked over to Light, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist in a loose hug.

"Morning.." She softly murmured to him, Light looked down at her face for the first time since she locked herself in her room. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy; making it visibly clear she'd been crying, and was also a scary shade of white. Light sighed softly, putting a hand lightly on her back.

"Come here," He murmured softly, taking a seat and moving her into his lap, hugging her slender figure to his chest. Misa wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her hand on his shoulder. Light patted her back soothingly as she started to shake, tears welling up in her eyes.

_'I've never seen her cry this much.. She must really like him..'_

Light looked over at Matsuda, then back down at Misa. He was about to speak, when the sound of the doors reached their ears once again. When they looked up to see who it was, they gaped silently.

It was Ryuzaki, and he looked completely fine.

He didn't look at all like Misa did, instead, looked as if nothing had happened at all.

"Morning." He said in his usual monotone, walking to his seat that was next to Light's, not bothering to meet anyone's confused stares, or Misa's bloodshot eyes. He looked over, and gave a polite smile.

"Light-kun.. Misa-san," Giving them a small nod in acknowledgement, Light returned the gesture; nodding a small 'hello', but Misa stayed still, refusing to look up or even speak to him.

"Light, I'm going back to my room.. " Misa stood quietly, giving Light a soft peck on his cheek.

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

Misa merely nodded, giving him a small wave before briskly walking out of the room before she could burst into tears once again. Light's concerned eyes followed her, wondering if he should follow, before he heard a small whisper.

"Am.. Am I the cause of Misa-san's tears, Light-kun?"

Light looked over to Ryuzaki, who had also watched Misa leave the room, his eyes glancing over at Light when he didn't receive an answer. Light met his gaze, and nodded grimly. Ryuzaki nodded slightly, then stood and quietly walked out.

Light didn't stop him.

* * *

Misa collapsed on her bed, hiding her face in her pillow. Her tiny figure shook violently as she sobbed, when she heard a small knock on her door, she slowly sat up, fixed her hair a bit, and took a deep breath before standing to answer the door.

Misa's hand froze on the handle, not sure if she should open it. She slowly gripped the door knob and pulled the door open. When she saw the person on the other side, she gasped.

"Hello, Misa-san."

"Hello..." She said through her tears, Ryuzaki hesitanty placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry.. for all the pain I've caused you," Ryuzaki said, taking a step towards her. "I know y-" He stopped suddenly, and looked down.

Misa had latched herself onto his waist, her head resting on his collarbone. Ryuzaki instantly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to his chest, dropping his head to her shoulder. Light watched from the camera room, smiling slowly as he watched the scene before him, happy that Misa was finally happy again.

She pulled away from Ryuzaki, and brought a hand up to cup his cheeks in her soft hands, needing the extra reassurance that he was actually there, and not leaving her again. The man leaned down, and kissed away every tear that still lingered on her cheeks, whispering against her skin softly; "I'm sorry."

"I know," She whispered back softly, "And I forgive you." Misa lightly kissed his neck, and rested her head against him once again. Ryuzaki cradled her in his arms, listening to her calm breathing. When his eyes flickered down to her pale face, he saw she'd falled asleep.

Ryuzaki picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and placed her gently onto her bed. He gently kissed her lips and smiled softly.

"Sweet dreams, my love." He kissed her forehead softly, leaving the room and closing the door behind him with a silent click.

Misa smiled sleepily, murmuring softly before curling onto her side, and falling into a dreamless sleep

..

..

_" I love you Ryuzaki."_

* * *

__**A/N: And there we have it! I'm sorry this chappie is so short compared to the other two, I was busy setting up Halloween stuff in my yard xD Then I had the pleasure of taking it all down (Not as fun, but someone had to do it!) **

**Anyways, please review!  
**


End file.
